Final Solution
by Iceyicecream
Summary: All people with Alices are being killed and tortured...what will become of Mikan and Natsume? What happened to everyone important to them?


**Final Solution**

_(I took most of my ideas from the Holocaust…I pray for all those whose family was involved)_

**By: Iceyicecream**

Mikan started crying while she held onto Natsume's hand. "What happened to Hotaru?" She asked in a whisper as tears threatened to fall.

Natsume just shook his head and held her close. "Just stay quiet…please…Mikan." Natsume said.

Mikan cried into his shirt. "Don't leave me." She said as she cried, "Please…no more…I don't want to lose anyone else."  
>Natsume looked at her tear stained face with such a said expression and kissed her forehead. "This must end." He said, "No more innocent bloodshed should be shed because of Persona."<br>Mikan clutched onto his waist. "Persona is one of us!" Mikan cried, "How could he do this to us?"  
>Natsume just shook his head."Everyone we loved…they all died. They all tried to protect us yet nothing has changed. I'm putting a stop to this."<br>Mikan wouldn't let go of Natsume. "I'm not letting you go." Mikan screamed.

Her voice echoed in the small room. Mikan's eyes widened when she heard the marching feet from outside. Mikan looked up at Natsume to see determination in his eyes. "Please." She begged with a shaky voice, "Don't go outside."  
>Natsume removed her hands from his waist and hugged her once more. "Live on." He whispered into her ear…live on for everyone."<br>Natsume ran out of the room with Mikan struggling to follow him. Mikan finally realized that Natsume had put handcuffs on her and with the metal pole. "NATSUME!" She screamed as tears ran down her face.

She pulled and struggled with the handcuffs. "Oh God please." She begged as her visions got blurry from her tears, "Please…please don't have him taken from me to!"  
>Suddenly there was a halt at the sound of marching. Mikan screamed and tugged on the handcuffs harder. Her wrist started to bleed and her hand started to peel. She cried. "GET HIM!" She heard someone scream outside, "An Alice!"<p>

Mikan kept tugging on the handcuffs but it was futile. "Oh God no" She whispered with her heart shattering, "Natsume…why?"  
>The sounds of guns firing grew and then suddenly…there was silence. Mikan's eyes widened and she started to shake. Tears trickled down her face as she cried her heart out. She didn't care anymore who heard her…all the people she loved were dead. "NATSUME!" She yelled through her sobs as she covered her face with her hands.<p>

She stayed there wishing she could die but…there was no way for her to die…she was left there to be engulf in her sadness. Suddenly there was banging on the door. Mikan looked at the door in horror. She was afraid of dying…she saw Yoichi die right in front of her eyes… how horrible it was. His small fragile body just lying on the dirt ground covered in blood. He tried protecting her with his Alice yet…futile…he was shot by a special Alice bullet…just like the rest that killed them or…they were tortured. Mikan scooted as far away from the door as the handcuffs allowed her. The door slammed over and men in all black with guns came marching in. Mikan shook her head and couldn't believe what was happening.

Everything was fine just a few weeks ago but then… something had gone terribly wrong. The blinding sun light hurt her eyes so she shield them. "Look what we found." One of the men said as they pointed at Mikan, "This little one is actually kind of cute."  
>Mikan shook her head as tears ran down her face. "Stay away." She whispered in her shaking voice.<p>

"Maybe we should have some fun before we kill her?" Asked on of the men.

They laughed. Mikan shook she covered her eyes. "STAY AWAY!" She screamed, "JUST KILL ME!"

They laughed again at Mikan's feeble attempt to ask for mercy. "No." One of them said as they took a step closer.

His shadow was intimidating and his aura was menacing. "I haven't had fun with one of you Alices since…since that one girl with the robot expression!"  
>Mikan's eyes widened in horror. She slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at the man's face with hatred but, he hadn't noticed. "Yes," He continued, "I let the blond boy watch. He was just crying and screaming as I fucked her. I even let him watch me skin his little pet rabbit!"<p>

"I loved those pink and dark blue haired girls! They were just crying while giving me a blowjob!"

They started laughing. Mikan broke the cuffs. She staggered to her feet. "And the one we just killed!" One of the men reminded them, "That boy tried acting all tough and once we shot him he just died!"

Mikan's heart was stomped on and shot at. They hadn't noticed Mikan was walking slowly towards them. "You bastards." Mikan whispered as she grabbed hold of one of the men's guns and crushed it, "I'll make you pay."

They pulled out their guns and were ready to fire but, Mikan was to fast. She had already grabbed one of their knives in their belt buckle. She slashed their throats and cut off their fingers. She slit their stomachs and broke their spins. They stared their in horror as they were in unbearable pain yet they couldn't be taken out of their misery. They were all alive yet…they couldn't do anything to end their lives. "This is how they felt." Mikan whispered, "No…the feeling you have right now times ten…is how the people you each raped and killed felt."

"Just kill me." One of them cried while blood dripped out of his mouth.

Mikan looked at him and her mouth turned into a wicked and evil smile. "Why should I?" She asked, "You kill everyone I thought was important and you want me to do the favor of killing you?"

They were all crying or trying to kill themselves. Mikan's clothes were covered in blood yet she wasn't satisfied. "I'm going to kill all of you with my bare hands…"

Mikan walked out of the small room filled with corpses and found Natsume's body leaned against the small room. He was panting. Mikan gasped and ran towards him. "Oh god!" Mikan screamed as she saw how much blood was gushing out of his wound in his stomach.

Mikan pressed her hands against it and used her Healing Alice on it. Natsume winced in pain and let out a scream of pain. Tears started to stream down Mikan's face. "Don't die please don't die!" She repeated as she used her Alice.

Natsume placed his hand on top of Mikan's and smiled. "You're hands are stained…why?" Natsume asked in gasps.

Mikan shook her head. "Don't say anything….why isn't the wound closing?" She cried.

"It's not going to close." Natsume gasped.

"I need to extract the bullet." Mikan whispered.

Natsume shook his head. "You'd probably vomit once you see my guts."

"It's not the time to be joking around!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume just shook his head. "Its fine Mikan…you already did…did you dos in there." He said as he motioned over to the little room, "I'm tired anyways."  
>Mikan shook her head. "What about me?" Mikan asked, "I thought you said that you'd stay with me forever! You promised!"<br>Natsume caressed Mikan's face. "You knew as well as I did that that wasn't going to be true." He whispered.

"No, I believed it!"  
>"Mi-"<br>"NO!" Mikan screamed, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me like everyone else!"  
>There was a sudden eerie silence. Mikan couldn't bear to look up. She kept her head down looking at her hand pressed against Natsume's wound. "Natsume?" She whispered.<p>

There was no reply…just the eerie silence. Mikan started crying. She looked up to see his pale face with his eyes closed and his arm to his side. Mikan hugged Natsume and began crying. Mikan was left alone once again with a broken heart and everything and everyone she cherished dead…never to love again…only to walk in her misery for the rest of her life.


End file.
